User blog:TheFazDude/Fan Game Reviews 27: Baby's Nightmare Circus
On this episode of Fan Game Reviews, I'll be talking about '''Baby's Nightmare Circus '''by Mixlas. Let me tell you up front: this game is one of the best I've played in a long time. Why, exactly? Well, without further ado, let's start the review! Story: 9/10 Baby's Nightmare Circus has a very interesting plot. You play as a fangame developer (not a specific one like Kane Carter or Emil Macko; just a developer) who has finished work on their newest game: Baby's Nightmare Circus. However, that night, they are somehow trapped inside of the game, and the only way to escape is by facing the creatures they have created. It's a very interesting concept, and if playing as the Cawthon family in TJOC was cracking the line between a game and real life, this game completely destroys it. Gameplay: 8/10 The gameplay, without spoiling much, is very simple. Instead of "nights", you have 11 levels, each with their own set of animatronics. The main SL cast is here, but as the title implies, they have been "nightmarified", meaning that they're torn up, have sharper teeth, and are pretty much very creepy. Luckily, you won't have to deal with all the animatronics at once. Each level has its own set of animatronics, and your goal is to watch them all to make sure they aren't getting up to any trouble. The gameplay is similar to that of Five Nights at Freddy's 4, as you wander around the circus trying to manage each animatronic. Some of the levels have a Fun with Plushtrap-esque style, but the FNaF 4 gameplay takes center stage. All in all, although I wasn't a huge fan of FNaF 4's gameplay to begin with, this game managed to take that and make it much better. Graphics: 9/10 The animatronics look plain amazing, almost reaching Scott Cawthon quality. The animatronics are creepy, the locations are pretty realistic, and the creator just did a very good job on modelling. Audio: 9/10 There isn't much to speak of in the audio department, but what this game has, it uses well. The jumpscare scream is pretty good, and the ambience is creepy, too. Replay Value: 10/10 This game is filled to the brim with replay value. Aside from the basic multiple endings and Extras menu, there's also a little trinket system. Basically, if you beat certain nights or achieve a certain ending, you get a trinket. You can actually interact with a few of these trinkets, and getting some of them is no easy feat. Some of the trinkets actually require you to die, so if you want to get all the trinkets, you have to endure some jumpscares. Grand Total: 43/50 (88) (B+) As I said before, Baby's Nightmare Circus is one of the best fangames I've ever played. It does almost everything perfectly, and even got me interested in a gameplay style I thought I'd never fully enjoy. Some people say that POPGOES is the FNaF 4 they always wanted, and to me, this is kinda like that. If we had to choose a replacement for FNaF 4 that still had free-roam mechanics, I'd choose this game to replace it. If you liked FNaF 4, you'll LOVE this game. Until next time, stay grand! Category:Blog posts